Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 August 2016
12:04 and idk why but laa-laa in 2 is very derpy 12:11 ey drago 12:12 nevermind i was pressing po + at the wrong times 12:13 but eyyyy 12:13 i discovered a po glitch in 2 12:13 lift the cams up as she leaves and the awareness still rises 12:15 i dont think that's much of a glitch 12:16 heres the thing 12:16 even though she was gone it still thought po was there 12:16 you did it when the lights were flickering? 12:17 yep 12:17 thats what caused it. 12:24 she's still there when the lights are flickering, so yea 12:24 she didnt appear after it tho 12:24 and i had to wait until the lights flickered again but she was not in the doorway 12:26 you mean you put up the monitor after it stopped flickering? 12:27 as it WAS flickering. 12:27 it showed po went away but it still thought she was there so it made the meter rise 12:28 yea she only actually returns after the flickering stops 12:28 hmm maybe 12:28 all i know is that its a bug and i dont want to play FNATL 2 atm 12:29 but i need to ask... 12:30 why doesn't prototype po go through the other doors? 12:30 same reason the others don't go to different doors 12:30 and that is? 12:30 who knows 12:31 im assuming its game logic 12:31 same with proto dipsy... hes seen in the cam outside the left door but... doesn't go there 12:33 and as for noo-noo...why doesn't he take your body when you die in the games exactly? 12:33 i mean isn't that his porpuse? 12:34 it's really strange how noo-noo of all things can't kill you 12:34 yes after all its said that he holds proples souls in him 12:34 and yet... he doesn't take yours...? 12:34 plus he can kill you in the second game 12:35 yes and he does suck you up in that game but...3? 12:35 why can't he kill you there? 12:35 even still they throw you in the toaster of all things. 12:35 why doesn't he just do what he was made for? 12:36 it also contradicts phone guy 1's words 12:36 in that he took over all the animatronics 12:36 the three characters that have missing arms can kill you 12:36 only one character with intact arms and hands can kill you 12:36 and even then hes in the room but... doesn't rush at you. 12:36 well two characters with intact arms 12:37 yep 12:37 and one is in the office yet as i said wont rush you 12:37 original has those sharp teeth but does not kill you... 12:37 then you got three animatronics that have arms that work fully well that don't kill you 12:38 technically decimated uses his arms to walk himself around 12:38 and that thing with more teeth and used to be able to kill you cannot 12:38 but then again he can just slam his head against you and you'd be serverly injured 12:38 yea 12:38 TL3 has the least amount of logic 12:39 pretty much all of the characters should be able to kill you if even p. dipsy and TL 3 po can 12:39 also 12:39 there hands. 12:39 even then its very hard for po to grab you. 12:39 since she has 1 arm and 1 hand. 12:40 and their hands cannot close into a fist 12:40 the two characters that should have the smallest chance of harming you are two that can kill you 12:41 eyeless and armless 12:41 well tinky cannot really get you that easily 12:41 as po and dipsy leave the vent fast enough to where he wont show up 12:41 only decimated is really debatable on whether or not if he should be able to kill you 12:42 he can simply slam his head on you. 12:42 that alone would hurt badly 12:43 and the rest all should be capable of killing you 12:43 also logically how does noo-noo move so fast in 3? 12:43 ey cowhat 12:43 Ey 12:43 hes a vaccum cleaner. 12:43 i remember in the show he was slower 12:43 yet in TL 3 he could go from his start area to the props hall in a second 12:44 I actually loved Teletubbies as a kid 12:44 i think noo-noo in the show is able to run about as fast as a teletubby 12:44 >run 12:44 and the tubbybots can also move pretty fast 12:44 gtg 12:44 i think you mean shuffle 12:44 and my second favourite character was NooNoo 12:44 hmm 12:44 I love Dipsys hat 12:45 theres so many logical errors in TL3 12:45 i want it so badly. 12:45 Yeah 12:45 ill list 3 errors 12:45 the biggest one for me was how is The Original able to run with one foot? 12:46 1. noo-noo can't kill you despite killing in TL 1 and TL 2. 2. a armless thing and one with one arm can kill better then noo-noo with sharp teeth. 3. dipsy can climb in the vent. 12:46 I always imagined that P. Tinky just fell down that hole in the office 12:47 and that's why they can't find him 12:47 ye 12:47 speaking of tinky... 12:47 WHY 12:47 CAN'T. HE. RUSH. AT. THE. GUARD. 12:47 I know 12:48 he has the perfect opportunity 12:48 but he just sleeps until it start to get hot apparently 12:48 and noo-noo has a chance to get free but... 12:48 he lets proto po kill the guard... 12:50 I imagine Noo Noo going like "NOW IM GONNA GET YO- oh, but I have to watch my weight. Ah screw it, I'll leave the blind bitch to kill ya." 12:51 He has the teeth to kill the guard, but he doesn't! 12:52 not to mention 12:52 its what he has to do to get free 12:52 yet he lets po kill him wtf 12:53 hes lazy af 12:54 hes literally in the game over screen' 04:22 hoi 04:25 ey 04:35 i need to say this 04:35 i think prototype dipsy's unused position in the closet is from the trailer 04:36 it does appear to be so 10:53 ey cowhat 10:54 ah shit i missed him 10:54 chat lag 10:58 aye tup 10:58 schlong any dongs today? 11:00 ey 11:00 not much 11:00 yet 11:01 haha 11:01 the return to freddy's 5 had a demo sent privately today. 11:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toh4CEeS7r8 gameplay footage of said demo 11:26 tup 11:27 didnt someone say that crit added stuff to night 6 in TL3? 11:31 yea 11:31 im pretty sure he was referring to the laughs in the po cutscene 11:31 hmm 11:31 didnt he make po more active on 6? 11:34 i think that was for all nights 11:34 po was nerfed remember? 11:35 she gives more time to react to her 11:37 i never noticed 11:37 i just remember that she appeared more often 2016 08 06